


Karasuno Girls

by MiyaBlack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaBlack/pseuds/MiyaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Sakura is ecstatic to start High School. She's not too fond of the idea of studying but she's gonna be finally able to train with a proper volleyball team! What awaits her, however, is not what she thinks at all. She, instead, finds her bitter rival, Kageyama Tomoe, and a whole lot of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destined Meeting

Kageyama Tomoe was not in a good mood. True, she wasn't normally cheerful, like the other girls, but right now she was in a foul mood. She had entered Karasuno High hoping to join the volleyball team. Heck, that was practically the only reason she joined that school.

And she had just learned that there was no girl’s team.

 

Furious, she threw the ball up high and spiked it into the other side of the court. She bitterly wished she were a boy so she could join the boy's team. Granted, they were no longer the Ravens of legend, but still, it was better than no team at all. Her long dark hair whipped behind her as she jumped served. Annoyed she turned around to grab another ball from the basket, when a sound made her turn around.

 

The squeaking of someone else's tennis in the court and a dry thud as the person returned the ball was like music to her ears. The return was pathetic, though. It didn't even reach the net, but the fact that the person could react so quickly was amazing.

 

The girl on the other side of the court had a wide smile as she looked at her own hands. Orange bangs covered her eyes and her short hair seemed to defy gravity. Tomoe frowned, wondering why that person seemed so familiar.

 

The girl turned around with her goofy smile intact, but as soon as she locked eyes with Tomoe, the corners of her mouth fell. The cheerful demeanor of the girl suddenly turned to a boiling rage. "YOU!"

 

And the scream made it all click. A tournament about a year ago... A small school no one had heard from before and their little captain.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" the other girl demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Tomoe.

 

The black haired girl simply rose one eyebrow. "I'm practicing." she said calmly. "Lower your voice."

 

"LIKE HELL I AM!" the girl screeched again. "I got into this school to BEAT you! I can't beat you if you're HERE!"

 

Tomoe tch'd angrily. "It doesn't even matter." she muttered eyeing the short girl. "There is no girl's volleyball team."

 

And that stopped the girl in her tracks. "No... What... I.... What?" she asked confusedly approaching the net and looking at Tomoe with big brown eyes. "What did you say?"

 

"There is no girl's volleyball team. Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Tomoe asked upset.

 

"Am not!" The girl replied immediately... However instead of returning the insult, she stood quietly, apparently thinking over their situation. "Then we'll start one." she suddenly said as if it was the most obvious answer.

 

Tomoe, who had picked up another ball from the basket, set to continue her practice, felt the ball slip from her fingers with surprise. "Start one?"

 

"Yeah. We can't be the only first years who like volleyball. And we can even ask second or third years to join!" The girl seemed more and more convinced with her idea.

 

Tomoe's first instinct was to deny the idea completely. But the girl interrupted her just as she was about to voice her reject. "You do want to play volleyball, right?" the girl seemed to completely read her.

 

She bit her bit slightly, a bad habit of hers. "It's not gonna be easy, you know?"

 

"It wouldn't be fun otherwise." the orange haired girl declared with a widening smile.

 

"And it's possible we won't make it."

 

"Like hell we won't. Even if it takes me two years and having only you to play with, I'll do it."

 

"What do you mean 'only having you to play with'? I'm the one having to handle a beginner." Tomoe replied with a frown.

 

"I am not a beginner! I've never stopped training. Not even after I lost to you. I've gotten a lot better." the girl replied as she threw her shoulders back and puffed her chest.

 

Tomoe sighed exasperated. "What position are you?" she asked as she picked up a ball from the ground.

 

"I'm an ace spiker!" she declared, pointing at herself with her thumb.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Tomoe snickered. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were serious."

 

"I am, Kageidiot!" the girl screeched in anger. "I am a spiker!"

 

"You are, what? 1.40, 1.45 tops? Like hell you're a spiker, much less an ace!"

 

"I am 1.43! I am just two centimeters short of the 'Little Giant'!" she said as she ducked under the net and stood defiantly in front of Tomoe, her hands on her fists. "And he was an ace striker! So I can be one as well!"

 

'Little Giant'... Tomoe had heard that name before. Flashbacks of a national tournament came to her. She remembered staring in awe as one of the players jumped, almost flying, and scored a point.

 

"And I can jump!" the orange haired girl continued. "I'm short but I can really jump!"

 

Tomoe tch'd again. She stepped in front of the net and stared at the girl over her shoulder. "I am a setter. Let's see what you can do."

 

And without further warning, she tossed a pass that was intentionally high. She wanted to see how high this girl could jump, though she was sure she wouldn't even reach that ball.

 

Tomoe turned to look at the girl but she saw nothing but a blur and felt the breeze of the other running by. She quickly looked back to see how the girl coiled up and jumped. And wow, did she jump. Tomoe didn't dare breathe or even move. The girl was going to reach her toss. Not only reach it, but hit it.

 

The girl's hand stretched out…

Her fingers were mere centimeters from the ball...

but she missed.

 

But to Tomoe's surprise, it wasn't because she hadn't reached it. It was because she had jumped too high. That idiot had jumped so high that she had missed the ball. But a loud bang corrected her thoughts.

 

Well, she technically reached the ball. With her face though. The girl fell on her butt, her hands covering her face. The dark haired girl didn't know if she should be amazed or laugh... She turned her head just in time to see the ball bounce off in the other side of the net.

 

"Oi..." she murmured softly as she approached the other girl.

 

Just then, the girl looked up with her stupid grin. "Did you see that?! I almost got it! Toss me again! I want to try it again!"

 

And that was just what broke Tomoe's patience. "What do you mean ALMOST?! You hit it with your FACE you IDIOT! You're just as bad as last time! You wasted another year!!"

 

"I DID NOT! I practiced everyday! With the boys team and with the local mom's team! I DID reach it!"

 

"With your FACE! Stop trying to defend yourself, you're useless! How do you expect to make a team when you SUCK at it?!"

 

The girl's silence made Tomoe turn to look at her. Far from worried, she was annoyed. This stupid girl was filled with raw talent but by fooling around she had gotten nowhere.

 

Her orange bangs covered her eyes as she slowly stood up. "Again."

 

"Look I'm not going to apolo-... What?" Tomoe asked perplexed looking at the girl.

 

"Again! Toss to me again!" The girl demanded looking up. "I am not going to lose to you or your toss! Do it again!"

 

Her brown eyes were not teary or upset. For a second, Tomoe had been scared to find the same face that her teammates had done that fateful game... but it was quite the opposite. The girl's stupid eyes were burning up with determination.

 

"Again!"

  
Annoyed, Tomoe picked up another ball.


	2. Our First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your comments and kudos and what not! As long as you guys keep on liking my little messes, I'll keep on writing, I promise! The story is only starting, but don't worry, I have a lot of shenanigans planned for these little losers!

“Kageyama!”

 

The screech made Tomoe flinch and glare coldly at her lunch. She didn’t have to turn around, she perfectly heard Hinata’s tennis screeching in the hallway as she stopped right outside her classroom. It had been a terrible, terrible mistake to tell the orange haired idiot in which classroom she was.

 

"Kageyama, look!" the hyperactive idiot squealed as she dragged an empty chair with her and sat next to the scowling black haired girl. Sakura could hear snickering from some of the other girls in the room, but she could care less, the small paper in her hand, which she was now shoving in front of Kageyama, who seemed annoyed to hell and back (as per usual), was more important than what other girls thought of her.

 

"Stop shoving it in my face and moving! I can't read it!" Tomoe complained as she held the others wrist and took the paper in her own hand. She could practically hear the other girl bouncing in her seat, but she tried blocking it out while she concentrated in the paper.

 

'Karasuno High Girl's Volleyball Team is Ranked 5th in the Prefecture.'

 

Sakura was grinning from ear to ear and could clearly see Kageyama's frown ease up slowly as her blue eyes quickly scanned the page.

 

"Sawamura Michi... Sugawara Kotone... Azumane Aki.... those girls must still be here. They should be 3rd years... If they were 5th place... why was the club closed?" the black haired girl wondered out loud as she studied the faces of the students in the photograph.

 

"And there are also some who should be in 2nd year! If we find them...!" Sakura let her words hang in the air, as an excited smile spread on her lips.

 

"We could actually get the team together." Kageyama finished for the orange headed girl. Sakura nodded enthusiastically as she pulled a pork bun out of nowhere.

 

"The club closed for a reason, though." Kageyama muttered as she watched slightly disgusted at how Sakura attacked her lunch.

 

"I don’ thin’ they stopped woving wolleyball." Sakura muttered with her mouth full.

 

"Do that again and I'll kick you. It's disgusting." the other girl threatened as she opened her lunch, taking some rice with her chopsticks and chewing carefully.

 

Sakura made a point to swallow before talking again. "If they were that good at it, I don't think they could stop liking volleyball... Maybe they fought over something?"

 

Tomoe considered this for a few seconds as she took another small bite, the klutz might be onto something.

 

"We should find one of them and ask them." Hinata declared as she plopped what was left of her bun into her mouth, which caused a small burst of mocking giggles from another part of the classroom, though the orange haired didn't seem to notice.

 

"You should learn to eat, you know?" Tomoe hissed annoyed as she glared at the other girls who were pointing at Hinata.

 

"I finished before you did, though." Hinata declared proud.

 

"What does that have to do with anything? It's not a contest you idiot!" Tomoe exclaimed perhaps a bit too loudly.

 

Hinata chuckled. "You're just too much of a _lady_ to enjoy your food."

 

Tomoe's expression turned from slight annoyance to a death stare, who would've silenced most people, but of course Hinata was not most people.

 

"See? I'm right!" Hinata laughed, a bit more nervously, admittedly, but she was still standing her ground.

 

Furious, Tomoe stuffed the rest of her lunch into her mouth. "There, happy?!" she tried to say, but some rice flew out of her mouth and fell into Hinata's skirt.

 

The girls who had been previously laughing at Hinata now bursted out laughing at Tomoe, and the girl couldn't help but glare at her own shoes as she tried to chew through the food in her mouth and swallow.

 

To her surprise, Hinata started laughing too. However, her laughter was not like the other girls'. Her laughter sounded warm, like bells ringing. She easily brushed the stray food from her skirt. Tomoe looked up surprised to not see the girl disgusted or annoyed.

 

Sakura looked through her pockets for a second until she found what she was looking for. She carefully unfolded her handkerchief and cleaned Kageyama's face with it.

 

The girl still didn't stop glaring at her, and if looks could kill, Sakura would've probably died a couple of times by then. Kageyama looked to be between boiling rage and painful embarrassment. "Well, you certainly surprised me. I didn't think anyone could eat so much in so little time!" Sakura pointed out amused, but not mocking.

 

Kageyama looked sideways, her death glare still in place. "If I would've choked and died it would've been your fault."

 

Sakura chuckled. "I doubt a little rice and chicken could take out the Queen of the Court." However, as soon as the words were out, Sakura regreted them. Kageyama's demeanor completely changed. It felt like if the girl had surrounded herself with a steel wall. Her face was still glaring, but now, instead of anger, it was ice cold. Now, Sakura really felt intimidated. Kageyama didn't have to say it, but Sakura understood the message immediately.

 

_Do not, ever, call me like that again._

 

Sakura felt unsure, her shoulders tense and her eyes looking everywhere but at the blue eyed setter.

 

"You should go back to your class." Kageyama murmured, her voice cold and terrifying to Sakura. "The bell is about to ring."

 

Sakura hesitated for a moment.

 

"We're still gonna look for our senpais... right?" she asked, fumbling with her hands.

Silence met her and when she looked up, she felt her stomach drop. Kageyama was not even looking at her anymore, she was now properly seated in her desk, carefully putting away her lunch box and staring straight ahead as if Sakura wasn't even there.

 

And Sakura felt painfully alone again.

 

It wasn't like she'd never had any friends. There was Izumi and Haruka and some of the younger members of the volleyball team, but she'd never had a real team.

 

And it wasn't like Kageyama was much of a teammate. They had only been practicing together for two days, in the empty gym besides the boy's court. She yelled at her a lot and called her an idiot. Her tosses were hard to reach and most of the time, Sakura found herself falling back to the floor in the most painful ways. Her butt and legs hurt, nevermind her pride. But she had someone to toss for her. And maybe together, they could've…

 

Tomoe sighed heavily. She had been observing the orange headed idiot from the corner of her eye. It was absurd how much she looked like a punished puppy. Her shoulders were hunched and her head was lowered, her orange bangs covering her eyes. And Tomoe's stupid imagination even made her see a pair of downcast puppy ears and a fluffy tail.

 

"You are so incredibly annoying," Tomoe hissed between teeth, feeling defeated. "We'll go look for the tomorrow during lunch, so stop moping around here and get your ass to your classroom."

 

It was like a switch was flipped, and Hinata looked up immediately, her eyes shining with excitement. "R-Really?" she asked, her mouth stretched into a small, hopeful smile.

 

"Don't make me change my mind! Now get out of my face!" Tomoe yelled at the orange haired girl, pushing her eager face away, ignoring the image of the fluffy tail wiggling furiously.

 

Hinata cheered quite loudly, but the bell covered her voice. "I'll be waiting at the gym, then!" she called as she jumped up from the chair. She then froze, looking sideways slightly panicking. "We're still going to practice together, right?" she asked, unsure.

 

Tomoe sighed again, feeling a small headache. This girl was simply too much. "Obviously." she muttered. "You're still too shitty."

 

Hinata laughed and left. Tomoe could hear the klutz's tennis as they ran through the hallways and some teacher or another calling after her not to run.

 

With a heavy grunt, she banged her forehead into her desk. This was definitely NOT what she had been expecting.

* * *

 

It turned out, they hadn't had to go looking for the team's senpais. Tomoe had noticed the girl following them through the hallways for a while, but decided to ignore her.

 

It was twenty minutes into their training when Hinata made an especially terrible receive, which bounced over her head and slowly made its way to the main door and bounced right off someone's tennis.

 

"Oh, sorry about that!" Hinata apologized with a stupid grin as she ran to recover the ball.

The girl was even taller than Tomoe herself. She had long silver hair that was braided and rested over her right shoulder. She had a beauty mark under her left eye and had gentle eyes.

 

"You must be first years, right?" she asked with a small smile as she picked up the ball and handed it to Hinata.

 

"Yeah! We're the only ones on the team for now... But if you like volleyball you can join us as well!" Hinata declared in one of her outbursts of energy.

 

Tomoe glared slightly for a moment, until it clicked. She knew immediately who this girl was. "Hinata, you idiot, be more respectful to your senpai."

 

Hinata looked wide eyed at the silver haired girl and then back at Tomoe. "You know who this girl is?!" she asked surprised.

 

Tomoe frowned and walked up to Hinata, slapping the back of her head. "You showed me the picture yourself, idiot! Are you like a goldfish or something?!" she asked annoyed. Hinata whined and rubbed the back of her head as she glared at Tomoe with a pout.

 

"Sugawara Kotone, right?" she asked ignoring Hinata completely.

 

Sugawara's eyes widened, and her smile flattened for a moment. She quickly regained her composure and nodded with a smile. "I don't know how you know that... but yeah. And I remember who you are, Kageyama Tomoe. And..." she turned to look at Hinata and a small laugh escaped her lips. "The little giant, Hinata Sakura."

 

Sakura immediately forgot the pain on the back of her head, and she turned to look at her senpai, stars shining in her eyes. "L-Little giant?" she asked in disbelief, a light blush spreading through her cheeks.

 

Behind her, Tomoe rolled her eyes. Great, now Hinata was going to be fucking unbearable.

 

Sugawara nodded. "Some teamma-.... Um... Some friends and I went to the tournament where you two faced each other. I thought it was the most interesting match. It's amazing to see you both in Karasuno, though!"

 

"I had no idea _she_ was going to be here, though!" Sakura babbled, annoyed. "I was supposed to beat her!"

 

Kageyama tch'd. "As if you'd ever beat me in _anything_."

 

Sakura felt the indignation bubble up inside of her and was about to yell back, but a gentle laughter made her turn around.

 

"And to think you two already get along so well!" Sugawara exclaimed delighted.

 

"I hate her!" both of them replied at the same time, then glared at each other with intensity.

 

"Now, now. I just heard some first years had started practicing, I didn't mean to interrupt. Please, go ahead with your training." Sugawara said as she raised her hands. "It was nice meeting you though."

 

Sakura turned, panicked as she saw Sugawara turn around and start walking to the exit of the gym. "W-Wait!" she yelled, and before she could register her movements, she was already tugging at Sugawara's jacket.

 

The silver haired girl turned to look surprised at her.

 

Sakura shifted for a second, but a look of determination quickly came over her face. "You already have your gym clothes on, Sugawara! Practice with us for a bit!"

 

Sugawara laughed slightly embarrassed, "But you already have a setter. You don't need me." she said with a smile, but immediately Sakura realized that her senpai's kind eyes weren't smiling too.

 

"It's always fun to play with everyone. Besides, Kageyama is a shitty setter, you should help her, senpai!"

 

Sugawara looked up, expecting to see Kageyama flare up with anger, but the black haired girl just seemed embarrassed.

 

"But, Hinata, Kageyama is an amazing setter and-" but before Sugawara could finish her sentence, Kageyama had walked up to stand next to Hinata and bowed.

  
"We really need your help, Sugawara-senpai!" Kageyama said suddenly, pushing Hinata's head so that she would bow as well.


	3. Burn the Competition!

Sugawara Kotone walked through the hallways of her school in a thoughtful silence. She looked at her right hand, analyzing every small detail and vividly remembering the feeling of the ball against it. It had been months since she had last touched one, but... It all fell so natural, so right. Her mind flashed to what had happened last night.

* * *

 

_The ball bounced into the floor until it finally hit the wall and stopped. Hinata looked at it and sighed. Kotone thought for a moment that it was over. The orange haired hyperactive ball of a girl was done. She was having a very hard time hitting Kageyama's tosses and the black haired girl was also losing her patience._

_"Idiot! You almost had it!" Kageyama yelled as she picked another ball from the basket._

_Kotone was about to interfere on Hinata's behalf, but just then the short girl jumped up, that determined look still on her face. "I know, shut up! Again!"_

_Kotone's eyes widened and she looked how the girl jumped once more. And failed again._

 

_This time, she blocked out the sound of the two bickering and replayed the scene in her mind. She could see Hinata jumping, the ball in the air... but something was amiss..._

_"Kageyama... How about you try to adjust yourself to Hinata?" she asked, softly. "Every spiker has their different style, and..."_

_Flashbacks of a tall girl with an intimidating aura filled Kotone's mind and she fell silent._

_"Adjust myself...?" Kageyama muttered as she spinned the ball in her hands, deep in thought._

_"Oi! Bakageyama! Any time today would be fine!" Hinata called, exasperated._

_Kageyama's eyes suddenly refocused and she turned quickly to her partner and biggest headache. "Hinata, listen to me!"_

_The orange haired girl's eyes widened and she straightened up, looking intensely at Kageyama, as if she was a soldier receiving an order._

_"Just jump. The ball will come. Jump and swing!" Kageyama ordered her as she stood in position._

_Hinata nodded and bent slightly, ready to jump._

_Kotone smiled nervously, wondering if she had said the right words, because it seemed like Kageyama was doing something completely different to what she had suggested._

_She was about to open her mouth to try to correct them but..._

* * *

 

 

She felt her heart skip a beat when she realized where she was standing. She could see her, brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail and eyes boringly scanning a magazine.

 

"Michi..." she muttered very softly, sure that her voice would be drowned by the other people on the room, but she should've known better.

 

Sawamura Michi's ears were finely tuned to her voice and she quickly looked up, finding Kotone hiding behind the door, her head peeking into her classroom.

 

Kotone felt a small panic attack as she saw the other girl immediately stand from her place and walk to her, a determined look in her face.

 

"Kotone..." the other girl started, but the silver haired girl rose one of her pale hands, stopping her friend.

 

"I... I'm sorry-" Kotone started but was, in turn, stopped by Michi's shoulder covering her mouth as the taller girl hugged her.

 

"Don't. I already know." Michi's warm voice whispered in Kotone's ear and she couldn't help her eyes tearing up.

 

"I missed you, captain." she whispered, returning the hug.

 

After a few seconds they separated and Michi used her uniform's sleeve to gently clean her vice-captain's face. "It was too long... I was too stupid." the brunette said with a small frown.

 

"I think we all were a bit stubborn and stupid." Kotone replied with a soft smile, her left hand still holding the hem of the other girl's jacket. "And I think it's time we 3rd years started acting our age."

 

Michi's warm eyes fell a little bit. "Aki won't..."

 

"She will. And all of them will too. There's something I want to show you." Kotone said with a wide smile.

 

It had been a while since Sawamura Michi saw that smile and her heart beated a bit faster, her face smiling too. "Oh? This sounds interesting."

* * *

 

"Again!"

 

Michi could hear the sound of tennis and the ball being hit. She looked surprised at the silver haired girl besides her, who simply responded with an excited smile. "Take a look" she simply said.

 

“Aren’t those two…?”

 

“Kageyama Tomoe and Hinata Sakura, yeah.”

 

Michi was about to ask something else, when the scene before her made her lose her words.

 

It had surprised Kotone too when she'd seen it for the first time. Kageyama easily bent backwards and with just a glance placed the ball in exactly the place where Hinata's outstretched hand was waiting for it. The ball flew across the net with tremendous force and bounced right in the middle of the other side of the court and then bounced away.

 

Michi took in a deep breath of surprise and turned to look at Kotone. "Was that a quick?" she asked.

 

"Those are our first years, captain." Kotone replied with an excited smile.

 

Michi stood in her place, looking as the younger girls repeated the play again. The dark haired girl yelled something at the shorter one who yelled back annoyed but still seemed to follow her orders. And that’s when Michi realized. She couldn’t believe her eyes at first, but when she turned to look at her vice-president, her eyes were her answer.

 

“She hits the ball… with her eyes _closed_?!” she asked, wanting to confirm it, unbelieving.

 

Kotone nodded solemnly.

 

Without hesitation, the brunette slammed the door open and walked in, Kotone following her excited.

 

Hinata, who had been running towards the net turned around to look, but ended up tripping over herself and landing face first on the floor. "OW!" she cried out, as she covered her face with her hands.

 

"Hinata, stop fooling around and come here!" Kageyama barked at her as she walked towards Sugawara and the new girl.

 

Ignoring Hinata's protests, Kageyama bowed slightly. "It's good to see you're back, Sugawara-senpai. And..." Kageyama fell silent for a moment, recalling the picture. "Sawamura-senpai, was it?" she asked respectfully.

 

Sawamura smirked. "That would be captain, for you."

 

Just then, Hinata appeared behind Kageyama, her hand holding her nose. "Oh!! Kabeyama! We have a camtain!" she squealed delighted.

 

"Idiot, your nose is bleeding, isn't it?" Kageyama asked, looking annoyed at her partner.

 

Sugawara laughed, "Come on, Hina-chan, let's get that nose fixed for you."

 

Hinata practically glowed when she heard her senpai call her using a nickname and followed her like a happy puppy.

 

“How does she do it? How do you do it?” Sawamura asked suddenly, looking seriously at Tomoe.

 

The black haired girl slightly tilted her head, confused. “Do what?”

 

“When she jumps… When Hinata jumps, her eyes are closed.”

 

Tomoe felt a shiver run down her spine. She was confused and surprised and…

 

“Oi! You idiot!” she called, as she stomped to the benches where Sugawara was cleaning Hinata’s bloody face.

“Whut?” Hinata asked, trying to keep her face upwards so that no more blood would come out.

 

“When you jump, are your eyes closed?”

 

“Uh-huh.” Hinata replied as if it was the most normal thing in the universe.

 

Tomoe, for the first time, was left speechless. “Wha… Why?” she asked.

 

“You said the ball would come to me, that I shouldn’t worry about it. And I don’t.” Hinata replied with a bright smile. “My hand finds the ball every time, so it’s ok!”

 

“Hina-chan, please stay still or more blood is gonna come out!” Sugawara pleaded with the girl and Hinata immediately complied, looking up again and staying still.

 

Sawamura laughed as she placed her hands on her hips. “Well, there it is. This girl blindly trusts in you 100%, Kageyama.”

 

Tomoe felt heat on her cheeks so she simply turned away, returning to the court.

 

"Kabeyama! I’m all goob! Tobb to be abain!" Hinata called out to her, blood stained paper covering her nostrils.

 

Tomoe growled annoyed. "Yo can't order me around when you can't even speak properly!" She didn’t understand what it meant that Hinata would blindly jump for her, but it made her feel… needed. She hid a small smile as she bent to pick another ball.

 

Sawamura and Sugawara joined their practice and Sakura felt a small flame starting inside of her. Her team was starting to bloom.

 

-

 

Sakura smiled widely as she saw Kageyama and Sugawara going over some movements. She was practicing receiving with Sawamura, since she still sucked at it. She liked the sound of voices and training that bounced around in the gym.

 

"Pay attention, Hinata!" Sawamura yelled as she saw her youngest member getting distracted.

 

"Osu!" Hinata replied, focusing her attention on how her knees bent.

 

"When the ball comes," Sawamura started explaining, "make sure you fold your arms like this and then push out. The push is going to determine the direction of the ball. Whenever-"

 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

 

All four of the girls who had been focused on their training turned to look at the door of the gym, where a tall, lanky girl stood.

 

She had short black hair and looked like she belonged in a gang.

 

"You took your time, Tanaka." Sawamura said calmly with a smirk.

 

"Captain! You're so cruel! Why didn't you tell me you were training again!?" the girl whined out loud as she ran towards Sawamura, tears forming in her eyes.

 

"You were training by yourself, after all. I knew you would realize sooner or later." Sawamura replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Tanaka blushed slightly and laughed loudly as she scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, Ennoshita, Narita, Kino and I have been going at it all this time and- Don't try to change the topic!! You didn't tell us!!" she yelled again as she took the front of her shirt and started biting on it as tears fell from her eyes.

 

"You're embarrassing yourself in front of the first years, Tanaka." Sawamura said with a smirk as pointed at Hinata with his head.

 

Hinata was, actually looking wide eyed at the new girl. She still didn't know what to make of her.

 

Kageyama frowned annoyed, this girl was just as hyperactive and impulsive as Hinata and it seemed she was also on the team. Gods help her, this was getting worse. Apparently, the new girl, Tanaka, felt Kageyama's stare, since she turned to look at her and immediately she walked a bit straighter and she pushed her chest out, an annoyed look on her face. "Whut do ya want, huh?!" she asked daringly, making an intimidating face. "You wunna fight or whut, punk?!"

 

Kageyama simply raised an eyebrow, but she was not intimidated at all. "No." she replied calmly.

 

"Stop that, Tanaka." Sawamura demanded annoyed, as she dragged the girl back by the neck of her shirt.

 

"I dun't like that punk's face, captain! I dun't care if she's a first year, she needs a lesson in respect!" Tanaka whined as she was being dragged away.

 

"But... You always say the same thing about everyone you meet, Tanaka." Sugawara pointed out with a slight smile.

 

"I'll bash her face in!" Tanaka defended herself but was abruptly cut off by a loud, snorting laughter.

 

Hinata was rolling on the floor, holding her stomach. "I-I knew it! You just have a face that's easy to hate, Kagebaka!" she yelled delighted. "Tanaka-senpai is awesome!"

 

Tanaka immediately straightened herself and walked to Hinata with a wide grin. "See?! The shrimp knows what I'm talking about!"

 

Kageyama snorted and Hinata was immediately on her feet, her face still red from laughing. "I'm not a shrimp! My name is Hinata Sakura and I might be short but I'm a little giant, right Sugawara-senpai?!"

 

Sugawara chuckled nervously and Kageyama rolled her eyes. Yes, that was going to be a thing from now on.

 

"Oh! And a fiery one too! All right, Hinata Sakura, hang out with me and we will burn out the competition!" Tanaka declared as she made the most ridiculous laugh, her arm draped over Hinata's shoulders. And to Kageyama's horror, Hinata imitated the laughter as they both shouted out "BURN THE COMPETITION!!"

  
"Oh dear..." Sugawara muttered as she scratched the back of her head. And Kageyama frowned, massaging her temples, this was going to drive her insane, she just knew it. 


End file.
